


Saturday 00:12

by Iwriteallthethings



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwriteallthethings/pseuds/Iwriteallthethings
Summary: The Off Screen Stories of Season 2 IsakIsak Meets Bouncer





	

FADE IN:

INT. ISAK’S ROOM - NIGHT

SUPERIMPOSE: “SATURDAY 00:12”

ISAK (16), blonde hair and the embodiment of what the Twitter and Tumblr crowd would call “smol,” lies awake in bed. The walls of their house thin, he listens to his parents muffled voices, arguing in next room until they stop. Minutes go bye with only silence; finally at ease, Isak closes his eyes. He rolls to his side, back facing the door.

A light switch CLICKS, and light beams through Isak’s door as it opens. Isak’s PAPPA (late 30s), tip-toes in. He stops at Isak’s bedside and leans down. He pats Isak’s head and gives him a familial kiss. His head down, he slogs away from Isak with a growing guilt in his heart. He closes the door.  
Isak open’s his eyes, and slowly sits up. He listens to his Pappa’s footsteps fading. A light switch CLICK’s off. A door locks. Isak hastens out of his bed, and stares out the window. His fears meet with confirmation as his Pappa drives away.

INT. ISAK’S LIVING ROOM - LATER

In the dark, Isak, CLINKS through the bottles of a liquor cabinet. He finds a flask and fills it to the top with whiskey. Not a single fuck given, he takes a swig.

EXT. BAR - LATER

Isak stands across the street. Opposite him, he gazes at the rainbow flag hanging on the window of the bar. A BOUNCER, resembling a Greek God with Norwegian flair, stands nearby at the entrance, curious to the awkward ball of hesitation in front of him.

Back on the other side of the street, Isak looks both ways. No familiar faces. No potential drama: Nissen-style. He crosses the street.  
Mere steps away from the entrance, Isak meets the blue eyes of the bouncer’s and -- Nope.  
Isak drops his head to the floor -- as if cement was interesting -- and he marches past the entrance--

BOUNCER  
Hey.

Isak turns around.

BOUNCER (CONT’D)  
You missed the entrance?

ISAK  
Excuse me?

The bouncer laughs.

BOUNCER  
Is it your first time?

ISAK  
What? First-- What?

Isak puts on a hard front, his demeanor suddenly “testosterone-filled.” He places his hands in his pockets, and tilts his head up. This does not go unnoticed.

BOUNCER  
Never mind.

ISAK  
Okay.

BOUNCER  
It’s a quiet night. There’s barely anyone inside.

Isak rubs his nose. This is “cool” Isak.

ISAK  
Cool.

BOUNCER  
It’s a positive space. A place for everyone.

ISAK  
Cool.

BOUNCER  
Yes. Cool.

ISAK  
So, what you are saying is that I should come in, because it’s for everyone.

BOUNCER  
Wow... so many hoops. Look... what’s your name?

Isak eyes muck about, the cogs in his brain moving.

ISAK  
... Julian Dahl.

BOUNCER  
Listen, Julian. It doesn’t have to be this hard. Do you want--

ISAK  
Yes.

BOUNCER  
Yes, what? You want to come in.

Isak nods his head.

BOUNCER (CONT’D)  
Okay. Come in.

ISAK  
Thank you.

Isak cautiously steps inside as a trio of BUZZED WOMEN (late teens), stumble to the bouncer.

BOUNCER  
What can I do for you girls?

BUZZED WOMAN #1  
Is this a gay bar?

BOUNCER  
Yes.

BUZZED WOMEN  
We love gays. They’re so funny.

BUZZED WOMAN #2  
I want to see abs.

BUZZED WOMAN #3  
Can we come in?

BOUNCER  
Sorry, we’re full.

To be continued.


End file.
